


Primal Rage

by jel2658



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jel2658/pseuds/jel2658
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Winston's Primal Rage Ultimate causes him to feel the need to mate. Roughly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primal Rage

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't see any gay Winston porn, like, anywhere, so here's a story series where he fucks all the guy heroes. And yes I know gorilla's have small dicks, I just don't care.

The attack had been sudden, and he wasn't ready at first for the onslaught on his base. Reaper had come seemingly out of nowhere, fighting as hard as he could to get the locations and names of every Overwatch agent. They had fought, and it looked like Reaper was going to win. However, Winston had a trick up his sleeve. They had scuffled until Winston was lying on the floor panting, and Reaper came up with his guns in his hands.

"Pathetic monkey," Reaper said, pointing a gun to Winston's head, "you lose."

"I'm not a monkey," he said, before grinning and looking up at Reaper, "I'm a scientist!"

With that, something sparked inside him. His eyes turned red, and he roared. He had become angry, and reverted to a basic gorilla-though with a lot of anger. He jumped up high, before landing right on top of Reaper, pinning him to the ground. Reaper struggled to move, but Winston was much too heavy.

"God damn it!" he cried out, reaching behind him for a gun that had been knocked out of his hand. Winston swatted it away, bending down and looking Reaper straight in the eyes, growling. His eyes were red. He sniffed the air, before suddenly flipping Reaper over onto his stomach.

"What the- what do you think you're doing?!" Reaper shouted at him, but he still couldn't manage to escape Winston's grip. Winston started sniffing his robes, before reaching one of his hands into it and feeling around. He gripped Reaper's ankles with his feet, holding him down while he spread Reaper's legs apart. He eventually found what he was looking for, and grabbed Reaper's pants, pulling them down just enough to bare his ass. He reached one of his hands down to his groin, his huge gorilla cock already hard. Reaper cried out, suddenly realizing what he meant to do. Winston quickly put his hand over his mouth, muffling his cries. One hand on his cock, and a foot grabbing Reaper's ass, he took less than a moment to align it before shoving it all the way in.

Reaper screamed, the pain immediately getting to him, despite the tolerance he usually had. Winston ignored it, instead focusing on the ass around his cock. He started to pump in and out, as fast as he could, his Primal Rage making him very horny and very needy. He bent over Reaper, pounding into him while pushing him against the floor. Reaper stopped trying to fight it, just lying there allowing the rape to happen, resigned to lose his dignity. Winston closed his eyes, panting and humping, his tongue eventually coming out-almost like a dog. He spent a few more minutes doing this, thrusting in and out of Reaper, just enjoying the pleasure, before he slammed all the way in. He roared again, his cum erupting from his cock. It filled up Reaper's ass, making him full of gorilla seed. This release caused Winston to start calming down, and going back to his intelligent self. However, he made sure to knock Reaper out, pulling his cock out. The ass leaked of his cum, and he covered it with Reaper's robe so that his regular self wouldn't realize what had happened.

That was the problem with Primal Rage-Winston could never remember what happened after he used it. Usually, he came back pretty satisfied.

He looked down at Reaper, deciding on what he should do.


End file.
